ETP natural products represent an intriguing class of (typically) fungal secondary metabolites with a large variety of biological activities ranging from antibiotic to antiviral to antimalarial properties. High levels of toxicity, however, has so far prevented any clinical studies of known ETP structures. No detailed SAR studies of ETPs and their analogues have been reported to date. Furthermore, introduction and elaboration of functional groups for ETP structures has not been previously reported thereby preventing modification of crucial properties such as water solubility, membrane permeability or metabolic stability in biological systems. Accordingly a synthetic route to synthesize ETP analogues for medicinal purposes is crucial and has significant value. Provided herein are solutions to these and other problems in the art.